Lilly's Song
by Scout88
Summary: Story based on Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song. Two childhood friends grow up and fall in love - Loliver.


This is a cute idea I got after starting another story for a song Ready, Set, Don't Go. I knew I wouldn't be able to write anything else until I had written this.

Credit goes to Taylor for the song and the writers of Hannah Montana for making Oliver and Lilly such good characters to write about.

* * *

"The adults are sooo boring!" a seven-year-old Lilly told her best friend, Oliver. They were sitting up in the tree house in Oliver's backyard to get away from the dull conversations their parents were having. 

It was the 4th of July and for as long as the two friends could remember, both families got together on this holiday and had a barbeque. It was Trusscott-Oken tradition to switch which house the party would be at and this year it was the Oken's turn to host.

A nine-year-old Oliver tapped his index finger to his temple and tried to come up with something they could do to pass the time until dinner. "I know!" He shouted, "We can play robots!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at his idea. "We always play robots, Oliver! Why can't we ever play what I want to play?"

"Fine," he huffed, "what do you want to play?"

"HOUSE!" Lilly grinned, Oliver groaned.

"Anything but house, Lilly," Oliver begged, "please!"

Lilly stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, not budging on her decision one bit.

Oliver caved, "Okay, we'll play house. What do you want me to do?"

Lilly clapped her hands in joy. "I'll be the wife and you are my husband," she began, "I'll tidy up the house while you go to work and earn us money!" She got up and began to 'tidy' up the tree house.

Oliver climbed out of the tree house and looked around for something to be his job when he spotted a rake. 'I'll be a landscaper' he thought to himself as he picked the rake up and 'raked' the leaves even though it was summer and there weren't any real leaves to rake. After a few minutes of raking invisible leaves, he decided that work was over and it was time he returned back to Lilly.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled as he finished climbing up the ladder. Then, out of character, "Now what?"

"Now we have to act like husband and wife," Lilly answered. "Go pick me some flowers while I get 'dinner' ready."

'Being a husband is hard work,' Oliver thought to himself as he picked flowers and sucked on his wounded thumb from where the rose's thorn had pricked him. He swore to himself right then and there that he was never going to get married.

When he got back to the 'house' he handed Lilly the flowers and she had thankfully hugged him. In their embrace, they locked eyes. Oliver swallowed hard and leaned in, 'married people kiss,' he realized and he went to kiss her.

"Oliver, Lilly, time to eat!"

Lilly bolted, leaving behind a very confused Oliver.

-

They were all sitting around the table outside on the deck digging into the delicious food the Truscott's had prepared. An 18-year-old Oliver glanced around and frowned. "Where did Lilly go off to?" he asked nobody in particular.

"She went to her room," Heather Truscott answered, "said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh," a very disappointed Oliver said. "Maybe I should go and check on her?"

Oliver excused himself from the table and made his way inside. Their house was like a second home to him, he knew where everything was. He climbed the stairs and came to a stop at the second bedroom on the right.

Her door was open so he peaked his head in and saw that she had her back to the door as she strummed on her guitar. He leaned against the doorway and listened to the soft music filling the room. As he watched her, he noticed how she stopped every so often and realized with a pang that it was to wipe at the tears streaming down her face.

His throat closed up as his heart broke at the sight before him. 'Why is she crying,' he wondered.

Oliver walked over to her bed and sat down, reaching his hand out to touch Lilly's shoulder. The movement startled her but when she saw that it was Oliver she put down her guitar, climbed into his lap and cried into his chest. Oliver was a little taken back at her actions, they were going out now so it wasn't the closeness that was weird, it was the fact that Lilly was bawling. Lilly hardly ever cried, only when something terrible came up such as a death in the family.

Oliver laid back on the bed, taking a still crying Lilly with him. Just laying there, he held onto her as the sobs began to fade. "What's the matter, babe?" He asked as he kissed her forehead and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"You're leaving me," Oliver gave her a weird look but she continued, "you're going off to college in the fall and you are going to start a whole new life without me."

"You'll join me soon enough," he stated as he brushed away the tears that dared to fall again from her eyes, "besides, I'm going to come and visit every chance I get."

"Promise?" she said as she held out her pinky finger.

"Promise!" he said as he joined his pinky to hers and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Come on," he continued, "let's go out back and eat."

"You doughnut," Lilly teased, "always thinking about food."

"Not always," he teased back as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lilly laughed and made her way downstairs, Oliver following behind her. She stopped herself from going any further and chewed her lip for a moment before turning to Oliver. "Oliver," she said carefully, "what if while you are gone, you find someone else?"

Oliver let her words sink in. "Fuck, Lilly! "He yelled out in anger, "Don't you get that I love you!?" He stormed to the front door and turned towards her. "There is nobody else out there for me," he said as he slammed the door on his way out.

Lilly sat down on the last step on the stairs and smiled a little. He loved her.

"I love you too," she whispered.

-

"Oliver, wake up," a 21-year-old Lilly said in a sing-song voice from her spot in bed. They both really needed to get up, they couldn't lie in bed all day.

It was the 4th of July and her family was hosting their annual Trusscott-Oken Independence Day barbeque. They were currently in Lilly's dorm room, lucky for them Lilly's roommate Miley had left the night before to go back home to her family in Tennessee for the holiday, allowing Lilly and Oliver a pleasurable night to themselves.

Lilly smiled to herself as she thought of last night's festivities and got an idea on how to get her boyfriend up. She licked her lips and started kissing Oliver's mouth, he was awake after a moment because he had started to respond to her attack. After a minute, they both pulled apart in need of air.

"That sure is one hell of a way to wake up," he smiled.

Lilly playfully slapped Oliver's chest, "Get dressed, we got to drive home for the barbeque. You know they'll kill us if we are late."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I am so not looking forward to the three hour drive."

"Right there with ya," she shot back. They both hated long drives and anything that consisted of over 30 minutes to them was considered long.

An hour later they were on the road on the way home. Oliver was driving and Lilly was in charge of the CD player that was supposed to keep them company on the long drive. Many songs later, they were both jamming in the front seats, singing into their fists as if they were microphones. They laughed as the song ended and crossed their county line. Oliver pulled up in front of Joe's Diner and turned the engine off.

Lilly gave him a look. "We've got time," he said and she shrugged, "besides, we haven't been here in forever!"

"True," Lilly agreed. She enjoyed going to Joe's diner when they were younger and couldn't wait to order a milkshake, Joe's were the best.

They both took seats at the front counter and placed their order, strawberry milkshakes and two slices of cheesecake. As they waited for their food, they talked about the ride up there and Lilly teased Oliver about how he had gotten them lost for over a half hour.

A few minutes later the waitress brought them their food and as they dug in, Oliver fiddled with his pocket, he was going to wait till the fireworks later on but decided that now was a good time as ever.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver let out a breath of air and got down into a kneeling position on both knees in front of Lilly's stool, with his left hand he reached for her right and with his right, he revealed an open jewelry box that held the most precious engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Lilly was speechless and all she could do was gape at the ring in his hand.

After a moment of silence between the two, Oliver asked again, "Will you?"

Lilly smiled and nodded, "Looks like we got to get home and tell our family the good news," she said in answer to his question.

He placed the ring on her finger and the two shared a kiss. They blushed and pulled apart as the other customers and staff they had forgotten about applauded.

"How should we tell them?" Lilly asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"I've got an idea," Oliver said mischievously as he leaned in to whisper the plan into her ear.

"Mom," Lilly greeted her mother with a hug when she answered the door.

"About time," Heather told the couple, "we were just about to start without you two." She led the way to the French doors in the kitchen that lead to the deck where the rest of the family had gathered.

Lilly and Oliver took their seats next to one another and secretly held hands under the table. Once Dave, Lilly's dad, said grace for the food, they all loaded their plates down with ribs, burgers, corn on the cob, baked beans and potatoes, and whatever else would fit. Halfway through the meal, Oliver turned to Lilly and nodded his head once she made eye contact. It was time to share the news, she smiled.

They both stood up a little awkwardly, which called attention to the rest of the family. Oliver smiled at Lilly. "We have an announcement," he began and looked to Lilly to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" she said, which caused forks to drop on plates and jaws to drop open and their family looked at them in shock.

Oliver laughed from their expressions, "Kidding!" he teased, " we're getting married!"

Dave was the first to break the silence at the table by laughing at their joke, "It's about time you popped the question," he told Oliver, "your dad and I were wondering if you'd ever get the guts to do so."

Oscar Oken looked at his son proudly and turned to Dave. "Looks like you owe me a $100 bucks, he did it before he turned 24," he said smugly.

Everyone laughed and one by one came up to the couple to congratulate them.

-

"Dearly Beloved," the pastor preached, "we are gathered here together in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses to join Oliver and Lilly in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows a just cause why they should not lawfully be joined in marriage, I implore you to speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Dave Truscott smiled at his daughter, "I do."

"Since it is your desire to take each other as husband and wife, please indicate as such by joining hands."

Oliver took Lilly's hand in his.

"The holy scriptures set Christ's love for his church before you as an example for your devotion. You have guidance concerning the meaning of that love. In the words of the Apostle Paul:

"Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous;

Love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly;

it does not seek its own, is not provoked,

does not take into account a wrong suffered,

does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;

bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things;

Love never fails..." (1 Corinthians 13:4-8)

The pastor finished reading the scripture from the bible and continued on with the ceremony. "A union embodying such an ideal is not to be entered into lightly," he said as he looked at both Oliver and Lilly, "but reverently, and in the fear of God. Thus said, Do you, Oliver, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

Oliver smiled at Lilly, "I do."

The pastor continued the vows, "Do you, Lilly, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?

Lilly smiled at Oliver, "I do."

The pastor continued on with the giving of the rings and the giving of the pledge before getting onto the presenting of the couple, "Because Oliver and Lilly have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and have thereto given and pledged their faith, each one to the other, By the power given to me by the Baptist Church, I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Oliver, you may kiss the Bride."

As the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife, they could hear both their mothers in the background crying while their dads cheered and high fived each other like a couple of teenaged boys.

-

"Oliver told me I would find you out here," Linda Oken told her daughter-in-law as she came outside to the front porch and took the empty rocking chair next to her.

"I think the noise from everyone talking at once scared him," Lilly said nodding to the blue bundle in her arms as she rocked back and forth. "We'll probably have to leave before the fireworks start," Lilly said, "no need to traumatize the little guy before he is even a month old."

Linda laughed, "Can I take him for a while? I'll sit out here and rock with him while you go get something to eat."

"Sure, Linda," Lilly said to her mother-in-law as she got up and handed her son to Linda. "Be a good boy for grandma, Spencer," she told the infant as she left and went out to the deck to get some food.

"Where's Spencer?" Oliver asked her once she had a plate full of food in front of her.

"I don't know," she teased as she shrugged her shoulders, Oliver looked panicked. "Relax, Hon, Your mom is on the front porch with him so I could get some food."

"I would have taken him if you needed me to," Oliver said with his mouth full.

Lilly shook her head at her husband's bad habit. "its okay, Oliver," she told him, "that's what grandparents are for. Your mom is enjoying herself with the time she is spending with Spencer. Besides, we'll probably have to leave in an hour anyway."

At her husband's confused stare, she continued, "Babies and loud fireworks do not mix. You must have forgotten the 4th of July after your cousin, Andrea, was born."

Oliver's eyes bulged, "An hour it is!"

-

"Grandma?" a 12-year-old Kacy called out from the front door.

"Yes, sweetie?" An 87-year-old Lilly Oken turned to her great-granddaughter from her position in the old rocking chair. After producing four children, she and Oliver had been blessed again with eleven grandchildren and so far fourteen great grandchildren and two great-great grandchildren. Even in her and Oliver's old age, they still attended their annual Independence Day barbeque that had been started by her parents and in-laws over 90 years ago.

"Daddy and grandpa Oliver wanted me to tell you that the fireworks were going to start soon," she said as she took the empty rocking chair to sit next to her great grandmother.

"Knowing them, we still have a while," she chuckled, "the guys can take forever to set up."

Kacy laughed too, knowing Lilly spoke the truth.

"Grandma?" Kacy asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kacy chewed her lip.

"You just did, sweetie," Lilly teased. Kacy rolled her eyes at her great grandmother's childish response.

"How did you and Grandpa Ollie fall in love?" the little girl asked.

Lilly thought for a moment and continued rocking in her chair. "Well, you see," she began the story, "I was seven and he was nine…."

* * *

This has got to be the best story I have ever written. I didn't check to see if anyone else had wrote something like this because it would break my heart to see that someone had beaten me to the punch. Let me know what you thought about the story! 

Oh great, I looked it up and someone did write a story like this one, including barbeques! I think I'll probably re-write it now so check back in a week or so to see what I changed.

Nah, I changed my mind, I started to read the other fic and it is nothing like mine wipes sweat of forhead


End file.
